Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!
} |image= |season=1 |production= |broadcast=45 |story=Bobby Gaylor Martin Olson |writer= |storyboards=Jon Barry Piero Piluso |ws= |directed=Dan Povenmire |us=March 13, 2009 |international= |xd=February 16, 2009 |toon= }} The boys build a flying car and Candace finally busts them. They get sent to reform school to have their spirits broken and imaginations removed. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb lose a bolt for their tower while testing the "Flying Car of the Future Today". Candace drags her mom into the backyard to bust Phineas and Ferb, when Candace says: "Mom, do you see it?", and her mom says: "I see it", and Candace says: "Mom, but you can´t see it, wait a minute, you can...!" With Linda still in shock, Phineas asks his mom if she likes it. He had asked her that morning if they could make the car fly, but Linda was angry with them because thought they would remodel their toy car. She then realized Candace was right all summer. Phineas and Ferb then find the bolt and the car park crashes through the house because it was very important to the structural integrity of the tower. Linda and Lawrence send Phineas and Ferb to Smile Away Reform School to destroy their imagination. Baljeet Patel is also on the bus because he was kicked out of summer school because his grades were too high, and school is school to him. While there, Phineas and Ferb's hair gets cut, they are forced to watch a movie to break their spirits and destroy their imagination. Candace, tired from doing all the fun stuff she wasn't able to do while Phineas and Ferb were around, is watching the Morty Williams Show with Stacy. On the program, they show how the Sergeant has been treating Phineas and Ferb. She realizes she wants her brothers with her, after Stacy sings a sad song, Little Brothers, about the good moments of Candace with her brothers. She and Jeremy Johnson take the "Flying Car of the Future Today" to save them, but Candace doesn't know how to drive it. Because this problem, the car gets damaged, and Candace and Jeremy are go walking to Smile Away Reform School. When they are not allowed into the reform school, they make a "Trojan Horse" that looks like the Sergeant; but this plan fails and they end up in a dumpster full of hair, including Baljeet's summer wig. Candace and Jeremy disguise as Morty Williams and the camera man, and enter in the school. When they are in, they find Phineas and Ferb. But the boys don't want to escape with them because the sergeant had finally broken their spirts. Meanwhile, Linda and Lawrence are going to the school to take Phineas and Ferb with them, but Candace and Jeremy flee with them before they can. They reach the Flying Car and Candace asks Phineas and Ferb to repair it, but it falls to a gorge. So she asks them to build a bridge. They don't do anything so she tells them how much she loves them and they return to normal form. Before they can escape they are amb Suddenly a giant spider-like robot emerges from the ground with Perry the Platypus and Dr. Doofenshmirtz on it. Perry takes off his hat to the kids then pulls a lever which makes the robot go back into the ground with Doofenshmirtz yelling: "Curse you Perry the Platypus!" Candace thinks about this and asks, "Perry has a hat?". Linda and Lawrence arrive and Candace tells them about what happened at Smile Away. When she turns back around, Phineas and Ferb are juggling corn dogs. Her parents turn into marionettes controlled by Baljeet, who himself becomes a marionette controlled by a giant Talking Zebra. She turns around and Jeremy asks Candace to marry him. She realizes that Jeremy wouldn't do that and says that this must be a dream. Jeremy then says, "Well that explains the zebra!" Candace responds saying, "No I see him all the time." This finally gets Candace to realize that it was all is a dream, and she wakes up. At the breakfast table, she tells her dream to her family, including that she saw Perry as a Secret agent. When they see Perry, Phineas wonders if that's what Perry does all day when he goes missing. Immediately, government agents crash in and carry away the family. Major Monogram appears, telling Perry that he will be transferred to another home because the Flynn-Fletcher's discovered Perry's secret. Immediately, Perry wakes up, discovering the entire mess was only a dream. Phineas tells Perry to go back to sleep. Songs *You Can Do What you Want *Little Brothers *Funky sounds in the Bathroom *They're My Chains Gallery Busted! Image:ParkingTower.jpg|The parking tower. Image:MomSeeParkingTower.jpg|To Candace's surprise, Mom sees the parking tower. Image:FlyingCarOfTheFutureToday.jpg|The Flying Car of the Future, Today! Image:InvisibleHelmets.jpg|"When life's never dull, wear a hull for your skull!" Image:TowerCrashesOnHouse.jpg|The Tower crashes on the house. Image:BoysPutOnBus.jpg|The boys get sent to Smile Away. At Smile Away Image:SmileAwayBrochure.jpg|Smile Away's "realistically-illustrated brochure". Image:SmileAwayReformatory.jpg|"That doesn't look like the brochure." Image:DontEyeballMe.jpg|"Don't you eyeball me!" Image:FerrisBed.jpg|"We call it the Ferris Bed!" Image:Cleaning thr bathroom.jpg|"You know, this is a very inefficient way to clean a bathroom." Image:MortyWilliamsAtSmileAway.jpg|Morty Williams reports on the school. Image:BoysWatchBadMovie.jpg|The boys are forced to watch a training film. Image:BoysThinkInsideBox.jpg|The boys are forced to think inside the box. Image:BoysMarching.jpg|Phineas and Ferb marching miserably. Image:BoysGetSplashed.jpg|Punishment for showing creativity. Candace without her brothers Image:CandaceAndFriendsOnHorseback.jpg|Candace and friends go horseback-riding. Image:CandacePlayingAirHockey.jpg|Candace and Stacy playing air hockey. Image:CandaceJeremyDanceContest.jpg|Candace and Jeremy winning the Tri-State Dance Contest. Image:CandaceMissesHerBros.jpg|Candace missing her brothers. Image:BabyPhineas.jpg|Young Candace first sees baby Phineas in flashback. Image:Littbro.jpg|Young Candace and toddler Phineas meeting toddler Ferb in flashback. Image:NewDollhouse.jpg|Phineas and Ferb show Candace her new dollhouse. Image:CandaceWithHerBros.jpg|More recent memories of Candace with her brothers. Image:CandaceDetermined.jpg|Candace decides to rescue her brothers. Image:CandaceDrivingWithJeremy.jpg|Candace flying the car with Jeremy in the passenger seat. Image:CarHittingTree.jpg|Just a few seconds later, the car ends up in a tree strike and breaks. Breaking out Image:CnJAtEntrance.jpg|Candace and Jeremy are denied entrance. Image:TrojanCnJ.jpg|"You again? I thought I told you to get lost!" Image:TrojanSergeant.jpg|"Wow, what a thoughtful gift!" Image:MoreTrojanSergeants.jpg|"I need to get a bigger yard." Image:CnJInDumpster.jpg|Candace and Jeremy land in the dumpster. Image:CandaceAsMorty.jpg|Candace disguises herself as Morty Williams. Image:PaFGetBustedShot.jpg|Candace and Jeremy come upon the brainwashed boys... Image:CnJEscapeWithPnF.jpg|...and try to escape with them. Image:SergeantAfterThem.jpg|The sergeant and his hounds give chase. Image:CandaceCrying.jpg|Candace cries for her brothers to regain their free will. Image:BoysAreCured.jpg|The boys are cured! Image:AreTheyTooLate.jpg|But are they too late? Image:PerryTippingHat.jpg|"Perry has a hat?" Image:PerryPullThatLever.jpg|Perry pulls the lever on Doofenshmirtz's spider mech. Image:SergeantFallsOverCliff.jpg|The sergeant goes over the cliff. Huh? Image:BoysJugglingCorndogs.jpg|"Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy!" Image:ZebraPuppetmaster.jpg|"I'm just as confused as you are, Kevin." Image:JeremyPropose.JPG|"I love you, Candace Flynn. Will you marry me?" Image:CandaceWakesUp.jpg|Candace wakes up from the dream. Image:CandaceDescribingDream.jpg|Candace describes her dream to the family. Image:FamilyLookAtPerry.jpg|"Perhaps that's where he disappears to every day." Image:ArmedSoldiers.jpg|Armed soldiers from The Agency bust in! Image:GuardsTakeBoysAway.jpg|"I haven't even finished my cereal yet!" Image:PhineasPerrySleeping.jpg|"It's okay now. Go back to sleep." Running Gags The "Too Young" Line :Sergeant: Aren't you a little female to be Morty Williams? :Candace: Uhh... Well..., you know what they say! The camera adds masculinity. Ferb's Line (When the family is eating the breakfast, after Candace says that in her dream, about she saw Perry like an secret agent) "Perhaps that's why he disappears every day." Whatcha Doin'? Said by the sergeant when the boys are making the "Ferris bed". Perry's Entrance to Lair Perry is already shown doing his job, and because of this, Perry isn't shown entering his lair. End Credits Funky Sounds in the Bathroom with different lines. Background Information *This episode was originally titled "At Last" until the network changed it for the U.S. broadcast (Dan Povenmire Correspondence). "At Last" is used as the title in several regions and countries, including Asia (except for Philippines and probably others), the United Kingdom, Australia, and New Zealand. For Latin America, the title was "Al Fin", which is Spanish for "At Last". *When the episode aired on Disney XD, the title card for the High Definition remained unchanged, and read "At Last" In addition, the ending credits also called the episode "At Last". http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Phineas_and_Ferb_Get_Busted_HD.jpg *A clip of Perry from this episode was used in the TV commercial for The Fast and the Phineas DVD, even though the DVD does not contain the episode. * This episode was produced during the Season 1 time period, but is being classified as a Season 2 episode since it premiered in the United States in February and March 2009 for the two US channels (Disney XD and Disney Channel US). During the US broadcasts, it used the Season 1 title sequence. *This was the first episode that shows how Phineas, Ferb, and Candace met. *Perry, Doofenshmirtz, and Monogram all make cameos. This is the biggest role for Jeremy yet. *Premiered in Asia during February 23 to 27 along with other season 2 episodes. (Exact premiere dates per episodes are unknown.) *Episode description from YourTV.com.au: "The boys are finally caught in the act by their mother and consequently shipped off to military school. Life is great for Candace until she realises she actually misses them and has to get them back." *This is the only episode(so far)that does not contain an A-gent P sub-plot, most likley to focus on what would happen if the boys got caught, although it is confirmed that while the events of this episode take place Dr. Doofenshmirtz was doing something Allusions * The music and tempo of the lyrics in "They're My Chains" is very similar to "Stray Cat Strut" by The Stray Cats. (Link to a live performance by Brian Setzer: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ODFrMvLYkMY.) * Baljeet's line about the book being better is a reference to A Clockwork Orange. The book and the movie include a famous aversion therapy sequence, which is the type of treatment all three boys are undergoing at the time. * The character Morty Williams may be a combination reference to talk show hosts Morton Downey, Jr. and Montel Williams. Morty Williams is voiced by another talk show host, Geraldo Rivera. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Richard O'Brien as Lawrence Fletcher *Geraldo Rivera as Morty Williams *Clancy Brown as Sergeant *Eileen Galindo as Vivian Garcia-Shapiro Category:Episodes